Abduction
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: Based on the promos and sneak peeks for episode 6x17. Just my take on Castle finding out Beckett has been abducted.
1. Chapter 1

He'd never loved someone so much. Well, he loved his daughter more than anyone in the world, but that was a different type of love. The love he had for Katherine Beckett was a mind blowing, passionate love that was all consuming. He'd known if for a while, that he didn't know how he had lived so many years without her. And he knew that now that she was in his life, that she loved him back, that there was no turning back. He would spend the rest of his life with her, trying to bring her happiness every day.

Little did he know as he was cooking up dinner for them that night, little did he know that the world had other plans. He had no idea, as he chopped carrots into a bowl, that she was sitting in the back of a truck. He had no clue that the reason she was called to the precinct was to go undercover. All he knew was that she said she would be back for dinner, and he was making a meal that she loved.

The food had sat there for a good hour before he started worrying. She would have called, he thought to himself, calling her number once again for the fifth time. He didn't usually get so worried about her detective work, but that was because he was usually with her. This time Gates had asked for only her to come.

"Kate….call me back when you get this. I just want to know that you are alright." He had no idea that her phone was on silent and locked in her desk at the precinct, abandoned for a phone that had been given to her while she was undercover.

Another hour passed, and he was out the door, leaving a note for Alexis to let her know where he was. He'd already called Esposito and Ryan about seven times each, and now he was moving on to calling Gates, who ignored every one of his phone calls, as the rang two or three times and then he was hung up on.

_What is going on?_ He thought to himself, running a hand through his hair.

The minute the taxi pulled up at the precinct, he was heading up the elevator, tapping the wall in frustration, "C'mon."

The minute the door opened, he was out on the floor, and seeing that Beckett's desk held no evidence of her being there, and that Ryan and Esposito were not at their desks either, he went straight to Gates's office, knocking rather forcefully.

She had little choice but to answer, because if she hadn't opened the door, Castle would have barged in. He was getting very annoyed, and very, very worried. "Ah…Mr. Castle, I was wondering when you would show up."

He wasn't pleased by her statement, he just wanted to know where his fiancée was. And therefore, he wasn't set to make any chit chat. "Where's Beckett?"

He watched as Captain Gates's face faded into worry, sadness, and concern. "Unfortunately, Mr. Castle, we do not know."

That statement confused him. _How did they not know where she was? They had called upon her, they had to know where she was…this didn't make any sense._ "What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

Captain Gates hadn't seen him this flustered since his daughter was kidnapped, and she wasn't looking forward to having to tell him what had happened to his fiancée. After all, just thinking about it made her think about what it may feel like to have her husband or one of her kids taken away from her. And the thought, well, it was unbearable . "She agreed to take place in an undercover narcotic case, but something went wrong."

His mind was spinning. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He should have made her tell him what case she was working. He should have gotten off his video games and done something. He clutched the doorknob of her office with his hand, feeling a bit claustrophobic as he heard the next words the captain was saying. "Elevator footage showed her going into the elevator, where she was then held at gunpoint."

He closed his eyes, remembering her words when Ryan and Esposito were caught by the fire. That it felt like a dream. Well, to him, this felt like a dream. An unbearable, horrid, nightmare. "The elevator footage is the last time we saw her. However, we got a message from her on the wire not long after."

A message. Hope flooded through him. Maybe she was okay. She had to be. _Right?_

He followed the Captain to a computer, where he saw there was a voice recording. He would hear her voice, his fiancées lovely voice. And it would be her saying she was alright, that she was safe.

That wasn't what he heard.

"If you can hear me, I've been abducted. I'm in a white cube van, New York plates…." That is all he heard, all he paid attention to…because there was one word, that stood out, that froze him in his spot.

_Abducted. _


	2. The Most Terrifying Part

_A/N: I'm trying to write this and I'm literally frozen in my spot because I just read a few minor spoilers and I'm already terrified. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO MY BECKETT…..I THOUGHT I DID (BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A COOL THING TO ADD TO THE SHOW) BUT I DON'T, I DON'T I DON'T. If you never see another chapter of this fic it's because I didn't survive tonights episode of Castle tonight._

* * *

Chapter Two

_The most terrifying part of being abducted_, Katherine Beckett thought to herself, _is not knowing if I am going to get out alive._ Up until the moment the gun had been pointed at her head, Kate had a clear view of what she wanted the future to be like. She wanted the future where she married Castle. She wanted a honeymoon, and to just have the feeling, of this pure love, forever. She wanted a future aside from the endless amount of murders that piled on her desk. A future away from her mother's murder.

And she had it, it seemed, that hopeful light of the future that she had always wanted but never thought would be hers. That was, until it seemed to all shatter around her. She knew that, even with her message on the wire, her chances of survival were not very high. Especially not once they found out that she was not Elena Markov. Then she would be screwed for sure.

She had been in the truck for _god knows how long, a few minutes, an hour, a day?_ She had no concept of time as she sat there, her hands bound behind her back with her own handcuffs, the man having taken the key. She knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to escape from them, so she didn't even try. She did, however, inch herself as close to the trucks door as she dared, and kicked, hoping to do something, maybe some damage? It was a pathetic escape attempt, she knew, but it was something, and at the moment, she had almost nothing to go on.

She just wondered how the hell it had gotten this way! She'd been having a great, romantic day off with her fiancé. She was excited, happy, and she didn't think anything could ruin that.

But something had.

And now, she wished she had told Captain Gates that she couldn't do the undercover mission. Oh she wished_…No! Wishing isn't going to change anything, _she thought to herself, closing her eyes. She needed something, some sort of plan. She had to get out of here alive.

After a while, those eyes that had closed in pursuit of a plan, shot open. As the truck had stopped, and she was ready, ready for whatever was thrown at her.

The door opened, and two men came at her, grabbing at her and dragging her out of the truck. A third man, nearby, said, "Elena Markov! How nice to finally meet you! I'm sorry for dragging you here like this, but you know, security measures." The thick Russian accent made it apparent. She needed one too…so it was a good thing she had studied abroad in Russia.

She had no clue who this man was, but as they say, _fake it till you make it. _"_Da._ Understandable. Nice to meet you in person."

"Now….shall we waste no time? Come inside!" Katherine Beckett looked around herself for the first time, noticing her surroundings. To her right, was a field. A beautiful, open field with a hill and blue and pink flowers. It was so beautiful. But the beautiful scene in front of her, all it did was make her want to laugh. It was gorgeous, yet she was surrounded by darkness. The men who had abducted her were that darkness, the situation was the darkness, the fact that she may never see her fiancé again was the darkness. And the thought of never seeing Castle again, if suffocated her. He was her air.

To the left, she saw, as she was forced in the direction, it looked like a factory. Abandoned, old. In the distance, as she looked forward, she could see what she believed to be the city. So close, yet so, so, far away. She honestly didn't know if she would ever walk among its streets again.

And as she was forced through the doors into a dusty, dark hallway, she doubted it more and more. She wouldn't get out of this alive.

* * *

Castle had to sit down.

It was as if he didn't know how to breathe, that a part of the light in his life was gone. It felt like when Alexis was kidnapped, the tortured, helpless feeling was back. The feeling that he may never again see the face of the woman he loved was overwhelming. He needed her here, he needed her in his life. And he was willing to do anything, _anything,_ to see her again.

"Hey, man." He looked up to see Esposito and Kevin Ryan looking down at him, sympathy and worry on their faces. He knew that they cared a great deal about Beckett, and he knew that if there was any two people he could count on, it was Espo and Ryan.

"Hey." He answered back, feeling it slip out weak, and wounded. But it was all he could manage.

"We'll find her, Castle." Ryan stated, trying to say something, anything to help out his friend. He placed a hand on Castle's shoulder.

Castle only pulled away. "You can't know that."

Ryan put on the most determined face he could, "No, I don't, but we won't give up."

Castle only nodded, he could never give up on Kate. **_Ever._**

* * *

_A/N 2: Second authors note, because I might have to wait till I get home to publish this because campus internet sucks L Follow me on tumblr? (notalonedarling). I love all of you and I know this chapter sucks but I wanted to write it. Especially since I am stuck on campus._

_Update: I am home and I am now going to post it. I told my mom about how I was going to like die in tonights episode and she told me, "You'll be fine." And "It's all pretend." CAN SHE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE BECOME EMOTIONALLY INVESTED IN BECKETT'S CHARACTER AND SHALL BECOME A PUDDLE TONIGHT? Countdown about 2 hours and 30 minutes. For anyone watching it right now on the east coast, DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING….please? Please don't?_


	3. He Deserved To Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **** I own the laptop I'm writing this on though .****Oh, and I own 4 cadburry cream eggs, which I am probably going to eat now.****  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: He Deserved To Know_**

Castle thought that it was time. His mind kept thinking, about how it was when Alexis was missing. And he didn't want anyone to ever have to suffer the feeling of knowing that their child was missing. But, he also knew that if something happened, then he would have wanted to know instead of finding out when it was too late. With that thought in mind, a deep worry line emerging on his forehead, he called the number that belonged to know one other than Jim Beckett. "Jim Beckett."

Hearing his one day possible father-in-law's voice froze him for a moment. How was he supposed to tell him that his daughter had been abducted? He knew that Jim needed to know, but he also knew that it would crush the man. Rick massaged his temple with his hand, finally responding to Jim, "Hey, this is Rick Castle."

Jim, on the other end of the phone line, could hear something troubling his future son-in-laws voice. And it killed him, it crippled him, worry spreading through his veins like wildfire, and he knew, he knew something was wrong. "Rick, what is it? Has something happened to Katie?"

Tears pooled in Castle's eyes as he thought of how Jim must be feeling, how he felt when his daughter had gone missing. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself, _I can't do this. I can't destroy this man's world. _"She just…"

The writer was at lost for words, and all Jim could think was that his only daughter was dead, that her life had been stolen from the world for forever, and that the only piece of his wife and him, their treasured daughter, the strong woman he had raised, that she was gone for forever.

Silence filled the phone call as neither man knew what to say. "I'm on my way to the precinct." Jim Beckett said after a moment.

* * *

The bathroom was small and cramped, only holding a small toilet and sink. She sat on the toilet, trying to calm her breathing, her heart rate. As soon as they arrived she had asked if there was a toilet. Told them she had to use the restroom. As soon as they cut her bounds and pushed her through the small door she was searching, for something, anything to help her escape. A window, a vent….she found nothing. Now, she only hoped, hoped that her wire was still working. She had no idea if they heard her earlier or if no one had heard a thing. She pressed the button that sent her voice throughout the wire. It was time, if they could hear her, to give them an update. "This is Detective Kate Beckett. I am now in a factory, an old abandoned one, next to a field. I can see the city in the distance."

That was all she knew, all she could give them. She only hoped it helped in some way or another. A tear filled her eye. It was a tear of fear. _No, damn it, don't give them the benefit of making you cry_, she thought to herself, wiping the tear off angrily with the back of her hand. She washed her hands, trying to wash off all the dirt and wipe the blood off of a cut that must have formed when she was thrown in the back of the truck.

She smoothed down her curls, taking a deep breath. She had to come out and face this. She was in this now, whatever _it _was.

She opened the door, facing the world.

* * *

"You did _what?_" Captain Gates said, now annoyed by Richard Castle. He was now making this situation a lot harder, having brought Beckett's dad into this. She already had a whole precinct full of worried cops and a concerned, on edge fiancé, she didn't need a worried father on top of that.

"He needed to know." Castle said to Gates. In some part of her mind, Captain Gates understood why he had done it, and his reasoning. But she also had to think like a captain, and she didn't need a worried father watching them and waiting to find out some news about his daughter.

"I understand, Mr. Castle, but I have a job to do, and I can't have anyone getting in the way of doing that job." She was worried enough as it was, on edge enough as it was, but at the end of the day, she didn't want to be the one to deliver the news if the detective didn't survive this. She didn't need the extra guilt on her conscience.

"He won't get in the way, he'll just want to help." Castle said, sure of it. Jim Beckett, like Castle himself, would do anything to make sure that Kate got home alive.

"As good as your intentions were-"

"What happened to Katie?" Jim Beckett said, coming to a stop near the two. They had been talking in front of the murder board, and now both watched as Jim Beckett took it in, the board, the two of them, all of it.

But neither was able to respond before Kevin Ryan interrupted. "Guys? Kate responded on the wire again."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, wasn't entirely sure what to write or do after that episode. :/ Don't know how to feel about it either. Loved it but it killed me emotional. Be aware that this fic is only based off the promos. The thing that disappointed me a little but was expected was that there was no Jim Beckett. I, quite enjoy seeing Beckett and her father interact, hence why he is in this fic.__ You can find me on twitter and Instagram ashesunbroken and tumblr at notalonedarling or possibilityofcaskett. You can also find me and my castle fanvids on youtube at obsessivedisaster. And no, I know nothing about wires. Absolutely nothing. __Until next time, Ash._


End file.
